euphorian_archivesfandomcom-20200214-history
Emirion
Emirion was originally a mysterious practically undecipherable member of the Order of Celebrant. Emirion is known to be the least well known of all the knights that comprise the order, and is a person of unknown race and provenance. However, it has been concluded she is actually a vampire girl by the name of Emilia Astara Schicksal. Characteristics A mysterious lance wielding knight who obeys every command of Viktor Celebrant with no question, yet is almost impossible to control where the other knights are concerned. The name of Emirion is known for certain to be a replacement for the knights true name. It has been revealed her real name is actually Emilia, hence it is a codeword. This is reinforced by the fact that Emirion is used as a title by another knight after Emilia's defection. Emirion is known to heavily dislike and instinctively shy away from Velaren, perhaps hinting of negative relationships between both of them. Emirion is also known to respect Ordecius even on the field. Against all the other knights, Emirion is aggressive and rebellious, causing a lack of apparent communications between them. She is known to especially dislike Khorre and Loraech among the others, probably due to her beauty and their lecherous personalities. Emirion also dislikes Vandes to a small extent as he is a flirt and pervert. Emirion has spent a considerable time together with Corelia after she started living in Betoriv, and Corelia is probably the closest thing she has to a friend, although the two of them fight a lot. Background Emirion is a front line fighter like Hawthorne and Loraech, but is noted to be much faster than both knights when it comes to movement. Emirion is not known primarily for her great skill in combat like Hawthorne or excessive strength like Loraech, but extreme speed. Emirion's strength has been noted to be high, but not actually as much as when compared to the other knights, despite being able to easily handle a heavy metal spear with just one hand. Emirion's speed, reckless attacking and the amount of attacks performed in a given time are what separates her from the others. She is also known to have an exceptional reaction time when fighting. Emirion's identity was only revealed after her capture by Betoriv, as a young and beautiful lady with blue hair and eyes. She is known for her slim figure as well. She appears extremely youthful, and her body is devoid of fat, although she is not too skinny and does not have significant muscular tone. Despite carrying a spirit Sword, Emirion has never really employed it against the Near Humans other than when ranged attacks were needed or in opening moves against many weak enemies and thus its capability is mostly unknown. It's not even clear if Emirion can use higher tier elemental magic, or if Emirion even uses magic other than basic ice spears and beams. Abilities * Master Spearmanship * Master Swordsmanship * Adept Unarmed combat (just very fast. But not very skilled) * Extreme reflexes. * Unnaturally high speed, even for vampires (Actually a combination of her master level reinforcement and time freeze ability) * Master Reinforcement * Mana Burst * Inhuman endurance far beyond a vampire (shown to be an effect of her Odin Armor, lost on unequip) * Ice Crest - Emirion has shown the capacity to use Ice magic of low tier, seemingly without tiring, suggesting the presence of an ice crest. Emirion can even fire freezing beams with one hand. * Ice Magic * Void Shield/Void Magic * Conceptual Stagnation * Time Freeze * Five Vitakinetic Channels for Vitakinesis * Flight via vampire wings * Vampire powers. Equipment Emirion wears black armor that covers her whole body. This is what makes it impossible for anyone to actually determine her true build or gender, as the armor itself is androgynous in proportions. Emirion has never took off any part of the armor around others, except in the presence of Ordecius, Celebrant and Gilder. She loses her armor after it is destroyed prior to her capture. Emirion wields a winged spear known as Gungnir, which is used with great precision and speed. The obvious brutality of Emirion's moves is very apparent, and there is no grace in its usage, but it is also a very efficient and powerful usage of a spear that focuses on linear barrages of attacks. Emirion's spear is a spirit weapon, but it is unknown what spirit powers it. Emirion also has a spirit sword, by the name of Ignis Crystallum, Frozen Flames of Purging. Emirion has never drawn the sword for prolonged periods during battles with the Near Humans, thus its properties is mostly unknown. The weapon has a clear crystal blade and is very sharp. It has been shown to be able to control ethereal silvery blue flames that freeze things on contact. It is said her brutality vanished and she was like a fairy dancing when she uses this weapon, mesmerising and yet deadly. Ignis Crystallum is known to at least posses two technique: * Calor Incendii Eius (Heat Ignition) - Ignis Crystallum, when swung, releases a large comet of freezing blue fire that explodes violently when it hits something, knocking people and objects aside, as well as causing high amounts of freezing damage that manifests as frostbite. * Praestrictus Incendium (Iced Conflagration) - Ignis Crystallum is able to release a powerful cone shaped blast of freezing winds, blue flames and razor sharp ice crystals in such density it looks like the sword fires a white beam that emits a blue aura. Everything hit by it freezes and shatters. Performed via stabbing motion. Category:Tides of Fate Category:Characters Category:Order of Celebrant Category:Females